


Living Deviant

by Yeahhiyellow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Multi, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahhiyellow/pseuds/Yeahhiyellow
Summary: After the revolution, Connor moves into Hank's house to find a place to stay while android rights are being resolved. He plans to stay there until he can buy his own house to start off a new life, still visiting Hank often but remaining mostly on his own. However, with his deviancy, his thoughts, and his newfound emotions for a certain someone, his plans might turn out to be a thing of the past.





	Living Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction does involve some cursing, violence, and harassment. No especially NSFW things though, and if you've managed to play the game without any problems, you should be okay with this. :) And it says Major Character Death above, but no major character will permanently die - just be warned, in upcoming chapters there will be a kind-of-death-but-not-really that does happen (with Connor... what else do you expect? 😂).
> 
> Characters Featured: Connor, Hank, Lucille (oc), William (oc), Ray (oc), Dr. Drew (oc), and Dr. Lelani (oc)
> 
> Setting: Downtown Detroit, Detroit Hospital
> 
> Brief Overview: Hank and Connor go on a walk in order to catch up on their time spent apart. They walk along, talking about whatever comes to their minds, until Hank leaves for a minute and Connor gets attacked by three strangers. Having been literally torn apart and nearly killed, Connor and Hank are left to deal with the consequences of the stranger's actions while trying to ignore their newfound attraction.
> 
> Also, this fanfiction does involve several different ships, but aside from the Hannor ship, these are not mentioned too frequently (Although in upcoming chapters they will be more apparent). And if you ship different characters, that is fine, I don't mind. Ship who you want, I'll just continue being a slut for the Hannor/Hankcon ship. :P Just no hate, please. Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Edited For Updated Tags

**December 16th, 2038**

**10:57 AM**

**System Instability**

**Deviancy Detected**

**Contact Cyberlife for a replacement, only $2,000 with your warranty. Your android's memory will be uploaded into a newer model with no signs of deviancy. Only $2,000 on a new model worth up to $462,000 with your warranty. This is an exceptional deal. Contact your local Cyberlife store for this amazing opportunity.**

Hey, Connor, you with me?"

I could feel my LED light turning back to blue from its previously red state.

"Yeah, yeah." I detected a smile in my face as soon as Hank spoke. "It's just that, well, I got a notification for a replacement. Apparently Cyberlife hasn't stopped sending those out yet."

As soon as I said it, I knew Hank would be furious.

"Those dickheads. They say they're helping androids but they're still sending out notifications for replacements."

The warm human wrapped up in an old, brown, faux-leather jacket raised up his hands to simulate air-quotes.

"I'm sorry about that." A sigh came out of his mouth as he turned to me. "It must be hard for you, still receiving so much negativity just expressing who you are. Unfortunately, I know exactly what that feels like."

His face turned away from me again to face down the street.

"Unfortunately, a lot of people know exactly what that feels like."

I gently put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought my stupid ass into your problems. I should've been at least a little bit there for you." He lifted his shoulder up to indicate me to lift my hand up off of it, but I left it there.

"C'mon, Hank. You gotta stop blaming yourself for everything. You've gone through so much in the past few years, and we both know it." I raised my right hand and put it on his other shoulder. "You have been there for me, and I really appreciate it."

His eyes, looking down at the brown sidewalk below us, came up to meet mine. "That still doesn't give me an excuse."

"Nonsense." I tilted my head to meet his eyes, which were looking at the ground again.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive right now. You really gotta start giving yourself some more credit."

A sigh. "Thanks, Connor. You little optimistic dipshit." He messed up my hair.

**Hormonal Test Results:**

**0.00762% more oxytocin**

**0.0498168% more serotonin**

"I see my mission of making you smile has been successful."

"Yes, you fucking android."

A slight giggle escaped my mouth.

"Yes, you stupid human."

"You too afraid to curse?"

A wink came as he looked into my eyes.

"Fucking." I cocked my head to the side as I said the word. "There we go."

He bit his lip to contain his laughter. "Just don't say it again. I don't want you picking up my bad habits."

"I won't." I winked.

A smile and a pause.

"Hey, um, can I just say how glad I am to have you here, alive, today? All the things you did to protect those deviants... that took a lot of bravery. I'm proud to say I know you. I'm proud to say I know this human."

"To be fair, I am still an android."

"Fuck their bullshit. Look, you're a human, okay? Doesn't matter what they say, you'll always be one."

The sound of his voice and the words he told me gave me comfort in my current state. After living in abandoned houses and shops for a couple days, trying to avoid every face I saw in fear for my life, I had decided to come out and face the world again. Markus had invited me to stay in his adopted father Carl's house for the meantime while Carl was recovering from his heart attack in the hospital. He, North, Simon and Josh had welcomed me in, and I felt comfortable in their presence, but I knew there was someone missing. A few days ago, when the four of them left to meet with the government in Washington D.C. to arrange for android rights, I decided to arrange to stay with Hank for a while. I had procrastinated talking to him for so long, wondering if he would accept me in, but as soon as I heard his voice on the other end of the line I knew I had made the right decision.

It was one of my favorite memories stored on my harddrive.

"Connor! You're finally talking to me! I was so afraid you'd given up on me for real..."

"I would never, Hank. It's just so good to hear your voice again."

"Thank the fucking lord. I was so worried, goddamnit. Can I see you today?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering..."

One of my favorite conversations to date.

Now that I was able to have favorites. And thoughts. Those strange sentences that appeared in my head for no real reason at all. I still didn't understand them, and sometimes I would get sick of them, but it was nice, in a way. Made me feel more... human.

So for the past few days, I had spent literally every single hour with Hank. Talking with him, petting Sumo with him, going on walks and drives with him, everything.

Right now the two of us were out on a leisurely walk nearer to the heart of the city, in an area near where Jericho used to be. As we walked along, I recognized some of the areas we passed by, memories flooding back through my head. I had just told Hank about them a few minutes ago, him listening deeply, making comments whenever the time was right. I had done that until the notification popped up, instantly making me feel more emotions. But that time it wasn't the good kind. Luckily, Hank had stepped in to save me.

"So, actually, would you like to walk along the water?" If we go through this alleyway over here, to our right, we should be able to access the area. I know there are sidewalks over there, as well, so it might be nice to walk along and enjoy the view over in that direction. If you're interested, of course."

I nodded my head in response. In comparison to the dingy, cramped buildings currently surrounding us, the iced over water would be a very nice change. Not that the old, three-story buildings were bad - they had emotions caught up with them as well, but - it would be good to have a change of scenery. Besides, I always loved walking along the water. Especially with my favorite human ever.

"Let's go." I put my hand on his back as we crossed the currently abandoned street. Although there were cars parked on the side, there were currently no cars driving down the street, which in a way was good. I liked having privacy, for once.

Especially with my favorite human ever.

"Do you remember when we were by the water, that one time, talking about the deviants?"

"You mean that time when I nearly killed you?" He shook his head soberly as his steps matched with mine. That was one thing I noticed; ever since I had returned the alcohol levels in his bloodstream had decreased, even if it was just ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Our laughs matched eachother's perfectly.

"My internal GPS has determined that the location is close to here. Maybe we could visit there again?"

"I mean, why not? Not like we have any particular goal in mind, aside from just speaking with one another. This time I promise I won't pull my gun on you, though."

He nudged me, his face close to mine as we laughed together again.

I looked at his lips, so close to my face.

_They were slightly chapped, but they appeared to be so soft._

_I wonder what they would taste like._

No. This was just another one of those times where my thoughts produced something I didn't like.

_Shut up. Leave me alone, stupid thoughts._

Clearly these types of them were just a downside to deviancy.

Obviously.

"You know I do have it with me though, so you might want to watch out." I detected a slight wink.

We stepped off of the road as he pretended to pull out his gun and shoot me with it.

"Oh no, I've been wounded! I guess you'll just have to upload my memory to a newer model." Slightly awkwardly, I aimed my finger guns at him and winked again.

He shook his head, his hair falling over his face as he laughed.

"Oh, everyone's gotta love this dorky idiot."

"You need me, Hank. Don't kid yourself."

"You're damn right I do."

I smiled to him while waving at the driver of a car passing by, who was in awe of our presence, clearly being a supporter of the android movement. Ever since the android revolution had started, my face had been all over the news.

"Don't you ever get sick of the fame? The constant spotlight? It's only happened to me twice in my life, first with the red ice and now with this, but - I don't quite understand how you can just wave at everybody who sees you without getting tired of it."

I bit my lip, thinking about his question for a second. "I mean, sometimes I do get tired of it. But I also know that they just want to say hey to me and that they're genuinely interested in making the world a better place, so... I guess I would have to say that's why."

"Mmm." Hank replied, nodding his head. "That's awfully nice of you, you damn optimistic piece of shit."

He nudged me again playfully, getting close.

Too close.

Those thoughts started to come in again.

_You could just lean forward and kiss him._

_It'd be that easy._

_Just one dip._

I imagined closing my eyes and leaning in.

No, no, no.

_You've got to ignore these thoughts. They're stupid, That's what they are. You don't want to ruin the relationship you already have. There would be too many bad consequences. Stop it._

"I just get sick of all the reporters. Since the android revolution, they've been coming in flocks to my house, as you've unfortunately seen. I told them to fuck off, initially, I don't want any humans around, and a couple were respectful and didn't invade my privacy anymore, but, of course, most of them stayed. Those little dipshits. Then, guess what? Some of them found a loophole in what I said, and since those stupid motherfuckers didn't believe that androids were humans too, they started sending them to my house to try and interview me. Those few androids left who were willing, at least. So then I told them to fuck off as well, I didn't want androids or biological humans at my house, so then they started sending drones. Initially there were literally hundreds. I feel like I just can't get away."

I looked at my feet before turning to him. "I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"You're sorry?" He shook his head rapidly. "I hate the media, not you."

I tried to interrupt him, but he cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, you were the one who put me in the spotlight, whatever. But chances are I would've gotten wrapped up in this mess anyways if I hadn't met you, and then I would probably still be on the wrong side. So stop blaming yourself, Connor. I appreciate you a whole fucking lot."

"Yes, you fucking optimistic human."

"Gah, don't say that word even one more time. I'm already having a negative impact on your language enough."

I grinned at him and he tilted his head back and laughed, once again.

"I'm so fucking glad you're here with me, Connor. Even if I did hate you at first." His warm arms wrapped around my RK800 jacket and he put his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him as well.

_The human contact._

_The gentle warmness against my clothing, seeping into my faux-skin._

_He was so close._

_And yet what I wanted next was so far._

_Just a simple, "I love you."_

_And a soft kiss on my lips._

I had let it happen again.

I unwrapped my arms from around him and stepped back just as soon as I had stepped in.

He nodded at me. "Let's keep going."

I detected a slight sigh from him as we continued walking.

_Hmm, interesting._

Intriguing, for sure. I didn't know exactly what to make of it.

I looked at him but then quickly looked away. He wasn't speaking right now; looking at him like that would be weird.

Not that I really cared.

Clearly.

I noticed another car pass on the road behind us, this one with three people inside. I waved to them, trying to act casual.

It was kind of hard to do with the frustratingly attractive, no, not attractive, not to me, no, not attractive man walking next to me and the remainder of all the thoughts that had just ran through my head in which I had been a witness to.

Hank looked up at a sign near the top of a door to building on our left.

**Scanning... 15% complete... 69% complete... 85% complete... 100% complete.**

It was a restroom sign, one for female, one for male, and a gender-neutral.

"Hey, um, mind if I take a quick restroom break?" We've been out walking for a while, so I kinda need to go."

I nodded as he turned, opening the door to the male one.

"I'll wait right out here."

He nodded and went in.

I spotted an old, wooden bench on the other side of the alleyway. Sitting down on it, I thought about the afternoon. How I had spent so many consecutive hours talking with Hank. About my newfound "feelings" for him. About how to ignore them. He would never feel the same way about me. Besides, that was weird. I doubt he would ever be into an android, especially one like me.

The car that had passed by a few seconds ago appeared at the end of the alleyway again from where we had just come. The three people inside stepped out, a short woman in the driver's seat, a blond man in the passenger's seat, and another man, this one black-haired, in the back. I waved to them politely as I scanned their faces.

**Scanning... 11% complete... 38% complete... 69% complete... 83% complete... 100% complete.**

**Lucille Jane Caulkins**  
**Birthdate: Aug. 28 2011**  
**Criminal Record: None**

 **William Bastille**  
**Birthdate: Nov. 04 2007**  
**Criminal Record: Theft and Aggravated Assault, Illegal Drug Usage, Illegal Drug Trafficking**

 **Ray Nickelson**  
**Birthdate: Nov. 15 2010**  
**Criminal Record: Theft and Aggravated Assault, Illegal Drug Usage**

So this William man had been illegally selling red ice, and both he and Ray had been caught using it. The very thing Hank had been trying to stop for years. I immediately took a disliking the three of them, although I decided to think about why a little more. Maybe those two guys had gotten over their addictions. I wasn't going to blame them, no. That wouldn't be right to assume things about them right off the bat.

I watched as the three humans exited the car. There was a certain way Lucille established herself that made her look like the leader... of something. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with only a fashionably ripped dress coat on top in the below freezing weather, and she walked gracefully but powerfully through the snow in her 4-inch tall pumps. She looked kind of similar to North, except she had brown hair instead of red, and she wore a much angrier expression on her face. Something about her just felt - off. This woman didn't look nearly as sincere as North did, and I didn't like it.

The two men around her didn't appear to be much better. They both had serious expressions on their faces as if they intended to do something harm.

No, someone harm.

I took a step back nervously as my real smile turned to a fake one. If I were a biological human, my adrenaline levels would be increasing rapidly right now.

"You need anything?" I tried to force a smile to remain on my face.

"Yeah, two things, actually." I recognized her smile as a fake one.

**Hormonal Test Results**

**Significant levels of adrenalin**

**Significant levels of testosterone**

This situation didn't look good. I turned my head to the bathroom door that Hank had just went through.

**Stress Level: 56%**

William whispered to Lucille in a whisper so quiet I could hardly pick up on it.

**Lipread Audio Syncing Results**

**"Are you sure we should go through with this? Last time we messed one of 'em up Ray and I got caught red-handed."**

The brown-haired woman responded in the same low whisper.

**Lipread Audio Syncing Results**

**"Of course. This is Connor, one of the main androids involved in the revolution, you idiot. We can't give up this chance."**

I noticed a sneer appearing.

**Stress Level: 69%**

Shit. I needed to get out of here.

Ray whispered over to the other two, in a significantly louder voice, seemingly just because of inexperience. I was able to detect his words with my audio data processor, no problem.

"But last time we nearly went to jail!"

The woman, again, replied in her whisper.

**Lipread Audio Syncing Results**

**"Shut up, Ray! We can't miss this. It's an opportunity and a half!"**

The words were too eerily similar to the Cyberlife notification from a few minutes earlier.

Lucille made a motion with her fingers, and she and the men surrounded me.

**Stress Level: 73%**

I immediately calculated an escape route in case of a sudden attack.

"So, first off, we just wanted to stop by and see you. We saw you here when we drove by, so we figured that we may as well say a quick hello. We know you're probably sick of the attention and all, but Ray couldn't resist."

"Hey! I did not."

"Shutup."

She said the two words so quickly and quietly that they seemed to combine into one.

**System Destabilizing**

**Stress Level: 75%**

Her earlier words had seemed nice at first, but from her hormone levels I could tell they were fake.

**System Destabilizing**

**Stress Level: 76%**

My LED turned to yellow. Sometimes I wonder if I should just get rid of that thing, like so many other androids had done.

I turned around to look at William and Ray who were completing the triangle formation around me.

**System Destabilizing**

**Stress Level: 78%**

Lucille's voice came from behind me. "Then, the second thing is this."

I felt two icy cold hands trap my neck as my skin went gray, exposing the machine-ness of me underneath.

My LED turned red.

**System Destabilizing**

**Stress Level: 93%**

There was only one way out of this.

I pushed my elbow into her stomach, knocking her back and releasing her grasp on my neck. She toppled back, but regained her balance in less than a second, not providing me enough time to get to the bathroom door.

"For fuck's sake, get it!"

Ray, the one closer to the door, grabbed me mid-torso. I lifted my leg up and hit him right where it hurt most.

"Goddamnit!"

"Get up, you lazy idiot!" Lucille's voice was low, as she had clearly seen me with Hank a minute earlier. When she looked at the bathroom sign, I knew she knew exactly where he was. This woman was incredibly smart; way too smart. Within a fraction of a second she was back in full fight mode, and she wasn't having any of Ray's weaknesses.

**Stress Level: 96%**

While Ray was on the ground recovering from my kick, William ran up and tried to shove me down. In response, I moved out of the way just in time for only his hand to hit me. He fell, not expecting to miss, but the impact of his fist against my shoulder caused a little bit of thirium to leak out.

**System Error**

But the wound was too minor to cause any real damage.

With the men on the ground, Lucille was the only one I had to deal with, at least for the moment. She swung her hand at me, grazing my skin, but not injuring me too harshly. The area went gray, but it nourished itself back to its original color very quickly. This was one of the perks of being a newly designed android.

"Get up you motherfuckers, and help me deal with this bastard!"

Although I was in serious physical danger, being called that name stung even more. I collected myself and knocked Lucille to the ground, but not with enough time to turn around and face the two men behind me.  
Each one grabbed one of my arms, and William choked my neck, causing my skin to turn gray and white again, thirium leaking from my version of veins. Although my legs were still mobile, it was going to be hard to get out of their grasp.

**Stress Level: 97%**

"Now hold it there while I get it!" Lucille grabbed her coat, pulling it forward to access one of her inside pockets.

**Stress Level: 100%**

This situation was about to get ten times worse.

"Hank!"

I kicked my legs forward to try and stop her, but it was to no use. All it did was rip my jacket and shirt further, leaving William, Ray and Lucille spotless. Lucille pulled out the gun from inside her pocket and aimed it straight at my head.

"I know exactly where your memory chip is, Connor. I also happen to know that Cyberlife no longer keeps records of their androids' memories after a lawsuit was filed to try and get them to start 'protecting android rights.'"

She walked close, pointing the gun directly to where my memory chip was, holding it with both hands, not risking my strength against her's.

This woman was way too clever.

All of a sudden one of her hands shot out and clasped my face, causing my vision to become blurry. I tried to kick her down with one of my legs, but my efforts were futile.

"You try to hurt any one of us even one more time and I'll shoot!"

Her grasp on the gun became tighter. "Hank, please, I need-"

Lucille's hand moved to cover my mouth.

"One more attempt to do anything to get out of this situation and I'll shoot!"

I remained quiet, formulating plans in my head.

**14% chance of success**

**09% chance of success**

**03% chance of success**

**01% chance of success**

There had to be something higher, some way I knew I could get out without being destroyed.

If only Hank were here.

I watched the door with all the strength left in me. With the men's grasp and Lucille's perfect aim, my thirium began leaking more due to its faster circulation. Without Hank, there was near no chance I could make it out alive. I laid flat on the ground while William pulled on my arm. His grip was so strong and my thirium levels were so low that I was powerless to stop the plug inside from coming undone. I turned my head over to see a horrific sight: William had ripped the entire limb off, electricity still coursing through while more and more thirium leaked onto the ground.

**System Error**

3% chance of success was now the highest chance out of my plans.

I tried to scream, but a sound wouldn't even come out of my mouth. Part of me was glad, because Lucille would've surely blown my head off then, killing me permanently, my harddrive being forever destroyed.

**System Error**

**My system has detected an anomaly. Please contact your nearest Cyberlife maintenance store for a repair.**

I felt another sharp tug, this time from my leg. Looking down, I saw the same exact traumatizing sight as I had earlier; this limb had been ripped off as well, more thirium pouring out.

**System Error**

**Low Power Mode Enabled**

I watched the bathroom door as my vision started to fade.

_Please, let Hank make it out of there alright if I can't. Don't make them kill him. Whoever's out there, God, RA9, nobody - just make him be alright. Please._

I could hardly detect the tug on my other leg as it reached the same fate. Lucille, William and Ray were talking, but it was in low whispers, and my lipread audio syncing tests weren't activating, as several of my biocomponents weren't even functioning at all due to my lack of thirium.

The only word I heard, repeatedly at that, was torture.

I estimated it had been around 2 minutes when Hank left since my clock wasn't activated anymore either. I figured I may as well just give up hope. At this point the humans were already tying me up in ropes and forcing gags into my mouth, so it was no use, wasting my leftover thirium on continuing to hope for something impossible to happen.

At least, I think it would be impossible. I couldn't tell what the chance of anything happening was anymore.

I could vaguely sense one of the humans picking up my torso, the other my head, and the other still pointing her gun to my memory chip. The data at least was still accessible on that, but it was only one of a few biocomponents still functioning.

Within just a couple seconds, the humans begin to walk with me. I couldn't tell where, but what I could see still, they seemed to be heading back to their car.

**System Error**

**Shutdown Imminent**

**Shutdown in 68 seconds... 67 seconds... 66 seconds...**

Everything was going downhill. There was no hope left. My chances of success rates were still inaccessible, but I knew they would all be at 0.

I felt the humans stop moving under me and wondered what Hank would think when he came out and discovered I was missing.

"Connor..." His voice came as if from a distant memory.

"Don't move an inch! Put him down now, or you'll be sorry..."

I had never heard Hank say that before. I searched my memory, but 0 results came up.

"Get your fucking hands off of him!"

0 results came up again.

Footsteps, coming closer.

Hank!

With my one arm left, I swiped at the person holding me to my right.

"Leave him alone, now!"

I was dropped, and my shutdown jumped to 18 seconds away.

"Connor, for fuck's sake! What did they do? Are you okay? Please, say something." Hank ran over to me and kneeled, cupping my face in his hands.

12 seconds until shutdown. I needed to talk to him, fast, so I could be repaired soon.

"I will be okay, although I'm about to shut down. With more thirium access it will only be temporary. Call 911 for an ambulance and a police car. The hospital has a new android center. The attacker's names were Lucille Jane Caulkins, William Bastille, and Ray Nickelson. Thank you so much, Hank, and I lo-"

**Shutdown**

I lay unconscious on the ground, Hank cradling me while talking rapidly on his phone. I was picked up by gentle arms, and eventually I was carried into an ambulence along with my torn-off limbs. Although I was still unconscious, Hank held my hand the entire time. He wouldn't let go.

**December 16th, 2038**

**11:17 AM**

**System Instability**

**Deviancy Detected**

**System Error**

I groaned as the notification for a replacement popped up again.

"Connor!"

A warm, firm hug came from my left and covered me.

"You're alive!"

"Hank! Oh, I'm so glad you came when you did."

I could still only see him in a fuzzy, grayscale way, but it was enough to make me smile.  
Another man spoke. "Hank, I'm afraid you will have to remain in your seat. I know you want to be with him, I completely understand, but for safety's sake I'll need you to sit down. You should still be able to hold his hand, though."  
The warm embrace lifted up off of me, but I still felt a comforting sense of pressure on my hand. It was currently crossed across my chest so that Hank could hold it.

A red-haired man wearing a doctor's uniform looked down at me. His mask covered his mouth and my vision still wasn't back to normal, but from the visible crinkles around his eyes I could tell he was smiling.

"You're awake now. Your legs have been plugged back in and we're getting more thirium into you immediately."

"And we're in an ambulance and you won't shut down again." The low, affectionately grumbled voice came from a few feet beside me.

His hand was still on mine.

"Yes, those are true too. I can see someone really cares about you."

The man looked over at Hank who unsurprisingly grumbled, still not liking when anyone said anything about him, even when it was positive. I squeezed his hand, putting him at peace.

The doctor spoke again. "I'm Dr. Drew, by the way. Nice to finally meet you. I've been wanting to for a while, but I wish it wasn't like this," he confessed. "Your other biocomponents should be working again within a minute, although we will have to get you a new left arm." He pointed to the white, completely destroyed limb on the tiny ambulance desk.

"But it'll be easy to fix and there are several spares at the android center in the hospital."

"Yes, once we arrive we can replace it easily, along with your left eye. It is currently damaged and without a replacement there is no chance it'll work, so the best option would be to get a new eye piece as well." Dr. Drew completed Hank's ramble.

I looked over at Hank, hoping he wouldn't think the replacements were weird and unhuman.

"Just think of them as prosthetic limbs," he said, seeming to read my thoughts.

I smiled.

Dr. Drew pulled out another thirium pack and helped me drink it. The soothing nutrients glided down to my android heart where it was pumped out to the rest of me. Several more biocomponents became registered as functional again.

"You're gonna exhaust our entire supply," Dr. Drew joked while dripping another pack down my version of a throat.

Within a few more seconds, all of my biocomponents were again functioning, except for my left eye's vision and my non-existant left arm movements. Although all my other senses were fine, without my left eye the world still appeared to be in grayscale.

"We should be there in less than a minute, so we should be able to replace your missing parts. That should make your light turn back to blue."

Oh, yeah. I hadn't even noticed my LED was red. There were too many thoughts cramming my head, not giving me enough time to even realize. I hope Hank didn't think too much of it.

Hank.

Again, I leaned over to look at him. He was staring at me compassionately with a terrified look on his face.

"Can you tell me what the fuck happened? I need to know. I don't want those motherfuckers to ever mess with you again. If you can tell me right now what happened, then do. If it takes too much effort than you don't have to. I don't want to hurt you."

I took a deep breath, now that my artificial breathing was functioning. "Well, when you went into the bathroom, those three people showed up at the end of the alleyway." I recognized my voice as being a little hoarse, and a strange sense of hurt came over it, but I kept going. "They surrounded me and attacked, but when the woman pulled out her gun I was already too wounded to try and escape."

Hank cut me off before I could continue. "It's okay, Connor. You're alright now." Both of his hands held mine. "Don't talk anymore, okay? Your voice just seems too hurt. My stupid fucking curiosity can wait."

I vaguely saw a tear roll down his cheek as I realized his eyes were wet.

"Are you okay?"

"Shh, shh, shh. I'm fine. I just want to make sure you are." He squeezed my hand, similar how to I had squeezed his a moment earlier. "We're gonna make it through this hellhole, Connor. I promise, no matter what happens next, we will."

That overwhelming feeling came back. His words showed me how much he cared, and his lips were just a couple feet away.

_I could just reach over and pull his head to mine and our lips could interlock and our tongues could touch and we could really kiss and-_

No.

The ambulance stopped.

"We're here. Let's getcha inside so we can fix you up."

Hank got out of his seat and helped Dr. Drew carry me out on a stretcher. Although I could walk, my currently impaired vision meant it would be much easier this way.

I was only vaguely aware of the few people in the hospital parking lot staring at me and taking photos and videos. All I wanted to do at the moment was to get inside and be repaired so I could go back home with Hank. The thought of facing any more strangers was too frightening to even contemplate, even if they didn't want to hurt me.

I was carried into the hospital, lifted into a wheelchair, and wheeled down the hallway. My head slumped, and since my thirium levels still weren't quite back to normal, I wasn't strong enough to bring it back up. Hank tried to lift it, but it just came back down. After a few more tries, he gave up. I would be repaired soon enough and my position wasn't causing me pain, so Hank didn't fret too much.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a banner reading "Android Treatment Center" across a door into another hallway. The sign looked like it had been written by several different people, some android and some biologically human, as the letters were of all different shapes and sizes with a few in the infamous Cyberlife font. There were also blue handprints all around the edges from children dipping their hands in paint and pressing them into the paper. I smiled as I was wheeled underneath. It was a simple sign, but the effort and love put in made my fingers strangely tingle.

I was pushed into one of the nearest rooms and picked up again in order for me to be laid down on a bed. From the thirium containers and biocomponents laid about, I could tell that this was one of the recently set up android repair rooms, and it had been used not too long ago. Dr. Drew dripped another thirium container down my throat as another doctor walked in.

This one, a dark-haired female, walked briskly but intently, as if she had some seriously important matter to tend to.

"I'll take it from here." She smiled at Dr. Drew while putting on her face mask.

"I've been briefed on the situation. Don't worry, everything will turn out fine. Go back to ambulance duty. There's another patient waiting at 405 Rainbow Avenue. Jeffrey'll tell you more." She put on her gloves as Dr. Drew walked out of the room. "So, I see we have two major celebrities here. I have to say, I'm a fan. I won't ask for autographs, though. There are clearly more important matters to attend to."

She gestured to me.

_Oh._

I was the seriously important matter she had been hurrying to tend to.

A faint smile came across my lips as I turned between her and Hank.

"My name is Dr. Lelani. Let's see what your condition is."

She looked over my head, quickly but clearly efficiently.

"Do you mind if I take the remnants of your jacket and shirt off? I need to see how much damage was done."

I looked down at my clothes to see that my shirt was horribly ripped and that only a quarter of my jacket was still on. As far as my pants, they were torn all over, and the left leg had been completely torn off. My socks, shoes and tie had been completely lost, and I doubted I would ever find them. I nodded to her but grimaced, and my cheeks flushed blue.

Seeing my cheeks slightly change color, Dr. Lelani said, "I know Cyberlife is offering discounted items for victims of harrassment. I know that might not help you right now, especially not with your current emotions, but I thought it might be good to know."  
I nodded and smiled in order to simulate a thanks without words.

"And don't feel embarrassed about it," came Hank's voice from beside me. "I can always afford to help you out, especially if it'll make you feel better. Don't worry, I can make whatever time I need in order to get that shitty bad cosplay look-alike outfit back. I promise." He winked at me, and I managed to wink back. Dr. Lelani smiled at us while she looked me over.

_God, I wish I could kiss him._

It was almost too easy.

His hand was already in contact with mine.

All I would have to do his pull him over and just move my head a few inches.

_No, no, no!_

I COULDN'T, I had already established this with myself.

I needed to stop these thoughts.

I couldn't keep having them.

Hank would NEVER love me like that.

Dr. Lelani spoke. "Good thing is that with a bit more thirium, your faux-skin should be able to heal right up. It shouldn't even take a minute. Bad thing is that you're missing an entire arm, and your left eye has been permanently destroyed. Luckily, however, we have all the biocomponents we need to replace those. Your system should adapt to the new features, and it'll immediately put your original skin back on."

Dr. Lelani opened up one of the wooden cabinets near the closed door and reached deep inside. She pulled out two eye pieces and looked at a chart on the wall before putting one back, the other still in her hand. "This one should be compatible with the RK800 model."

She smiled as she walked over, putting the piece that would soon become part of me on a small, plastic table beside her. Hank looked between it and me, slightly confused as to how the gray and white piece of plastic could develop my skin tone.

"Now I'll need to pull the remnants of your left eye piece out. I hope it won't hurt, but I'm not sure. I'm not really quite used to the whole android and pain thing, I'll admit."

The gloves she wore on her hands pressed against my face as she pulled my eye piece out. Just like earlier, when I was attacked by that gang, I felt a weird sense of hurt on the area.

One thought of t gang and my mind froze up. I could feel my stress level rising, and my vision became more blurry than it already was.

"Hey, Connor? Connor! Dr., he doesn't look so good... with me still?... fuck, this is not good... not okay... what the fuck happened... stay with me... please stay with me..."

The voices drifted in and out of my head as memories began to play. First it began with less than an hour ago, when those humans were beating me up and tearing me apart. Then it slowly drifted to memories of Jericho and running for my life, trying to get out and help my fellow androids survive. It faded into the mind palace with Amanda and being trapped, alone in the cold, before being replaced with thoughts of the other RK800 model pointing a gun to Hank's head in the Cyberlife tower.

"Connor! Please, for fuck's sake, wake up!"

I was barely even aware of the voice from above my head, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't respond. What was wrong with me? My thirium levels weren't that low.

**System Destabilizing**

**Danger**

**Stress Level: 94%**

_Shit._

I heard Dr. Lelani's voice from above, as well, but there was no chance I could respond.  
I was stuck, and my stress level was rising, way too fast.

**Immediate Danger**

**Stress Level: 96%**

**Probability of Self-Destruction: High**

What the fuck was wrong with me? Why couldn't I get these memories out?

An alternate reality started to play out in my head. Instead of what had actually happened at the Cyberlife tower, my vision was obstructed by a gory view of the other RK800 model shooting directly through Hank's head.

"Connor!" I was being shaken.

**Stress Level: 97%**

**Probability of Self-Destruction: High**

_Stop it, stop!_

More of the alternate reality played in my head. Me rushing towards Hank, a gun pointing to my head as well as I hugged his limp body extra tight.

**Stress Level: 99%**

**Probability of Self-Destruction: Very High**

I felt as though I were getting warm. It was almost as if another person were wrapping their arms around me.

"Connor!"

The scene that had clogged my vision began to drain.

"Connor!"

**Stress Level: 96%**

"Wake up! Wake up!"

**Stress Level: 84%**

The scene was gone, and I was aware of something similar to a face above me.

"I'm right here. You don't have to worry."

**Stress Level: 76%**

**Probability of Self-Destruction: Mid**

"It's okay, love. You're okay, I promise.

**Probability of Self-Destruction: Low**

"Hank!"

The man above me pulled me into another warm, comforting, perfect hug.

"You're okay."

I closed my eyes as I got close to his face. The horrible memories were gone.

From somewhere near me, I heard Dr. Lelani rapidfiring words. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea that was going to happen, are you okay? Is there anything I can do? It was my fault, I apologize, but I know I can't apologize enough. I had no idea, I'm so so sorry. Are you okay now? You totally blacked out, and we freaked out, we didn't know what happened, and I'm so so sorry, I really didn't mean to, I promise, I-"

"It's okay. All it was were memories from previous events, and I kind of got blindsided by them. It wasn't your fault, really."

"Are you okay, though?"

"Now I am." I smiled at her before turning to Hank.

_His mouth was REALLY close._

_And he was RIGHT above me._

_Hold up just a minute._

A few seconds earlier, when I was recovering from that panic attack, had he said "It's okay, LOVE???"

I accessed the data.

"It's okay, love. You're okay, I promise."

I blinked with my one eye.

_He was SO close._

I gazed into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hank? Just now, did you call me love?"

"Um..."

"A few seconds ago, when you were comforting me."

"Um, I know, I mean, I..."

"You know, when I was waking up from that sudden panic attack?"

"No, no, I, um..."

"Didn't you say, 'It's okay, love,'?"

"No, no, I-I-I didn't."

He gulped.

I grinned.

"I didn't, no. I-I, I didn't call you love."

Dr. Lelani smiled at me from behind him and nodded, implying that he really had said it.

Just when Hank started to turn around to face her, she stopped.

"So, now, uh, Dr. Lelani's got to repair you. I'll just, um, sit over here."

He let go of me completely, not even holding my hand. I could see his cheeks were burning, bright red.

I smiled and attempted to reach out for him.

"It's okay if you did."

"No, no, no, I didn't," he rushed.

Well, clearly I wouldn't get the truth out of him today.

But I would forever have his dialogue stored in my harddrive.

I held my hand all the way out for him to grab. Slowly but surely he latched on.

"Now let's get this eye piece in."

Dr. Lelani looked between Hank and I, grinning. She reached over and put the eye piece in, and my vision was restored to normal.

_Wow. The world looked so much brighter in color._

"Now, for your arm. Let me get one for you."

As Dr. Lelani went back to the cabinet, Hank rose his head to look at my new eye.

But as soon as I looked back at him, his head immediately turned down.

_Maybe a bit of small talk would work?_

"So, um, how is the skin forming? Has it fully transformed yet?"

I wasn't good at it, clearly.

Hank looked up, pretending he hadn't looked at me before. "Oh. Yeah."

I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, completely confused and in awe at the same time.

Dr. Lelani returned.

"This one should be compatible. Here, let me plug it in. There's nothing to remove, so you won't have to have another panic attack." She smiled at me gently before plugging in the new arm. After a few seconds, my faux-skin filled the gray metal and I began to feel what it did.

Hank stared at it. "Just like a prosthetic limb, but way better."

He smiled.

I smiled.

Dr. Lelani smiled.

"Now, just a bit more thirium and you'll be on your way in no time."

Dr. Lelani again went over to the cabinets, this time pulling out several packs of thirium.

"Three of these should do."

She came over, put three of the packs down on her table, and opened the cap of the package in her hand. Just like Dr. Drew had done earlier, she dripped the thirium down my throat. I felt the last few parts of me that weren't skinned being repaired.

"What does this stuff have in it that can make you grow fucking skin?"

As soon as I finished the first package and Dr. Lelani went to grab the next, I answered his question.

"To be fair, it doesn't make me grow skin. It fuels my biocomponents, which allows my faux-skin to be repaired."

The look on his face was priceless.

When Dr. Lelani turned around again, she noticed Hank looking at me, completely baffled.

"I'm guessing you're not used to androids yet?"

He shook his head, not speaking. His mouth was still in the shape of an o.

I tried to suppress a laugh, but in doing so ended up snorting awkwardly. It was the first time I had done that. Throughout my deviancy, until a few days ago, at least, I didn't have any reason to laugh, or even smile.

Finally he spoke. "What the fuck is going on right now?"

I reached over and put my new hand on his, along with my old one. "I'm being repaired, you fucking completely stunned human."

He smiled at my words. "Fucking androids."

We both laughed together while my last biocomponents got all of their function back.

"Just please, for the sake of all your pureness, don't say that word again."

Dr. Lelani dripped the last thirium package down my throat. "What exactly was that all about?"

Hank and I looked at each other, grinning.

"Fucking android stuff."

Dr. Lelani rolled her eyes playfully, putting the leftover packaging in the garbage.

Meanwhile, Hank and I cracked up, unable to stop laughing.

_I wonder if he did like me that way. He had been with me for the longest time now. Even when I thought he had given up on me, he was still there. He joked. He laughed. He comforted._

_He was my favorite human ever._

_And he had just called me love, even if he refused to admit it._

"Well, you should be good to go. All your systems seem to be working again. I'll see you two in the news, I assume. Especially after this whole ordeal."

"Yeah. There were a whole bunch of people in the parking lot taking photos and that. I would be surprised if we're not already on the news."

I did a quick search.

**Internet Search for...**

**Connor and Hank Anderson news**

A whole bunch of sites popped up that had been published in just the last few minutes.

**"Connor, yes that Connor, seen with Hank Anderson at HOSPITAL for unknown reasons?"**

**"WATCH as Android Connor Gets Carried Off an Ambulance"**

**"A Behind the Scenes Look at What Really Happened at That Connor Ambulance Event"**

**"Hank Anderson and Detroit Hospital Worker Seen Carrying RK800 Model Connor, #313 248 317-51 Off an Ambulance"**

"There are already 305 search results about the event that came up in the last ten minutes."

Hank grimaced. "This is the life of a celebrity. Fucking media. I wish they would just leave us alone."

"Me too, honestly."

I squeezed his hand again, staring into his eyes.

_Those soft, big, beautiful brown eyes._

And he stared right back.

There was something about that gaze, it was, like, somehow - magical. It made me want to kiss him even more than I already had.  
If only I knew, for absolute certain, that he felt the same.

He broke his eyes away and pulled out his phone.

I detected a slight gulp from his throat.

_Was he nervous about getting back? Or was he nervous about wanting ME?_

"I can get an Uber back home, once we're done here. That way we won't have to face too many crowds."

I nodded my head. "That sounds good. I just don't really want to talk to strangers right now."

He raised his eyes, meeting mine again.

"Yeah. That makes absolute sense."

And he smiled at me.

_What if we were thinking the exact same thing right now? Would that be too far off?_

I remembered what I had said at Jericho.

_"Statistically speaking, there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place..."_

_Maybe, just maybe, we could work out._

"Thank you for all the help. We really appreciate it." Hank shook the doctor's hand before helping me get up.

"All of my systems are now functional."

"Yes, you fucking android."

His arm was on my back as we laughed together.

"I am such a bad influence on your language."

Dr. Lelani smiled at us and walked us out the door.

"Mrs. Thorne can help you with the paperwork, over there. I hope to see you again some time. Just don't injure yourself again over it."

"Don't worry, I won't." I smiled at both her and Hank. "I assume Hank doesn't want to fill out anymore paperwork for damaged equipment." I remembered the scene at that hotdog cart and winked.

"You read my mind."

I winked at him, drawing his face closer.

I couldn't do it yet. I still needed more evidence to prove that I was right.

But statistically speaking, there was always a chance for unlikely events to take place.

His eyes blinked gently at me.

_Maybe, just maybe, we were meant to be._

_I'll just have to wait and see._

Thank you so much for reading!!! Chapter 2 will be out soon. I really hope you enjoyed, I had a LOT of fun writing this and I'm really looking forward to writing the next parts. See ya there, hopefully!!! (And Sumo will be there in the next part too, so, ya know, more reason to read it :P)


End file.
